percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Triumph
Victor Triumph is a child of Nike and one of the main characters of The Three Musketeers. He is also a desendent of the demigod Aramis, one of the original Musketeers. History Victor's father, Jamie Triumph met Nike while he was in college. He played for the school's football team, but quit when he found out that the other players were cheating to win games, something he strongly disproved of. This caught the eye of Nike, goddess of victory and the two dated for a long time. They eventually had a son and named him Victor. Nike, who never told Jamie who she really was couldn't stay with her lover or child, so she faked her death and returned to Olympus. Jamie raised Victor with the idea that winning was everything, as long as it was done fairly. He raised his son teaching him that cheating is the worst thing you could do and that earning a win was the best kind of victory there is. He also trained him in sports from a young age and was impressed when Victor starting picking up other sports on his own, including swordplay. However, Jamie was killed when Victor was only twelve, as his scent had drawn a harpy that attacked them. Victor didn't have any family to take him in and ran away from home, taking only a few changes of clothes and an amulet left by his mother for him. He spent a few years, traveling on his own and earning money by performing odd jobs, but never staying in one place for two long. During his travels, he met two other demigods, Jake Knight and Ramon Haveron. Together, the three formed a new team of Three Musketeers. Personality Victor can be very energetic at times, as he enjoys testing his skills against strong opponents. He is also a very hard working, having to take care of himself for much of his childhood before meeting Jake and Ramon. However, he fears getting too close to those around him, as he fears that if he ever failed to win, he would loose the things closest to him. This sometimes results in him pushing people away. Appearance Victor stands at about 5'7, being about average height. However, because of his years involved in sports, he is much stronger than other people his age and is quick on his feet. He has dark black hair that is somewhat spiky and long, but he ties it back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. He has light brown eyes and tends to were a sleeveless shirts and the same pair of shorts. Abilities Being a child of Nike, Victor is able to pick up on new games quickly, especially ones involving sports. He is also unconsciously able to improve the odds of winning games of chance. Because of his active lifestyle, he is very strong and quick on his feet, even able to destroy weaker monsters without a weapon of any kind, using hand to hand combat. However, he is able to use a sword with deadly skill, learning how to handle a blade from the time he was ten. Weapons After the death of his father, he found an amulet left for him by his thought to be dead mother. The amulet in actuality is a short sword, but it fits with Victor's defensive style of fighting. The sword has the ability to improve the wielder's speed and reflexes the more damage they have endured (so the swords make them stronger if they are hurt). Victor named his sword Aura, as it feels like it guides him. Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Children of Nike Category:The Three Musketeers Category:Males